Talk:USG Kellion
Confusion I may be wrong but during the game intro it looks like something hits the side of the ship which causes the malfunction in the system. Is it just me or has someone else noticed this? --Freddex 17:20, 16 March 2009 (UTC) I think it might be Alissa Vincent's dead body in space.(from the Dead Space: Downfall Movie) No i think its from one of the broken pieces of rock from the planetcrack Yeah, it's pretty much confimed that it's a piece of rock. Besides, a body probably wouldn't cause damage like that. --LBCCCP 19:09, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :Well, actually, if there is enough speed from one of the two (or both) sides (so or the ship or the particle) even the tiniest bit of rock can cause serious damage to a space ship in outer space. That's exactly the problem with all the waste we send into space. [[User:Timus|'‡ Timus' ]]Talk 00:34, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes thank god somebody else noticed the real problem that made the Kellion crash. Yes it is confirmed that it is a space rock. and if you have the game look very closley on the right side near the front and you ll see it smash into the shuttle.(and its a pretty big peice of rock.) Date Problem 2508 ? Are you sure ? Is this date possible if the elevator on the USG Ishimura ( i am noting expecially tha ones on chapter III cause i am replaying the game on Impossible ) has been last used in date 19-09-42 ? no one used this elevator for 66 years !?!? and so what's about the dead man next to it ? guys this date are all wrong ! Exxere 13:54, January 5, 2011 (UTC) USG Kellion as an Unseen Ship? Just a theory, but it's strange to me that a shuttle sized craft that only crews five would be dispatched on it’s own by the CEC across millions of light-years of space. It was in an area isolated enough that they were surprised the USM Valor ''was nearby. It makes more sense to me that the USG Kellion would be a larger ship, perhaps largely automated with a small crew and allowed to remain on autopilot while the crew took the smaller shuttle to dock with the ''USG Ishimura. Think "Aliens" where they go down to the planet on the drop ship and leave their main ship in orbit. I don't know, I just feel like it’d be comparable to repairing an oil tanker in the middle of the ocean with a rowboat. Do they ever refer to the shuttle sized “Kellion” directly as the Kellion? I know Chen says they’re ''of ''the ''Kellion ''but could that not be a bigger ship perhaps left unmanned on the other side of the asteroid belt and their small crew went in via shuttle craft to dock? Occam's razor would suggest that it was in fact the Kellion which was destroyed during the explosion. - d2r 06:22, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Maybe the reason such a small shuttle sized ship made it across such vast space was due to boosters as illustrated in the opening load screen. It appears to show the Kellion as a small craft then two... maybe four large engines that make up 2/3s of the full ship's length are then added on? I thought that the first couple of play-throughs also but there are a few clues; for example, on the load screen at the very start of the game, it depicts a shuttle sized vessel apparently entering some form of transition between two points, it is likely that the large booster section was attatched to the Kellion to make shock-point possible, an external shock-point drive perhapps, conciddering that the ship is otherwise probably too small (I don't know the dimensions of a fictional piece of machinery though so... yeah...). The other clue is that after repairing the tram system, Hammond tells you to "get back to the Kellion and prep it for launch" so it would make sense that the Kellion is actually the shuttle sized vessel. :3 The Crashing Inside The USG Ishimura About the USG Kellion And The USG Ishimura in the begginging intro after a huge space rock hit the side of the ship while crashing into the USG Ishimura for some reason the USG Ishimura doesnt look like a big ship while crashing inside however before the crash hammond said it was the largest planet cracker in her class and by that he ment it was very big but while crashing it looked like the size of 20 USG Kellions is a little small but when the repair team entered the USG Ishimura looked very big from the inside is this a joke? is the USG ishumura actully small? I like to know 03:18, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Herofactory1972 I can barely understand what you're saying. Ishimura is huge.Einsteinium99 (talk) 05:23, September 1, 2013 (UTC)